


Nevercraft

by notanannoyingfangirl, snowbunnylester (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gaming, High School, M/M, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanannoyingfangirl/pseuds/notanannoyingfangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/snowbunnylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan joins a high school computer club, the last thing he’s expecting is to fall in love with an MMORPG, and the mysterious guy who talks to him through the keyboard. Still, when he finds out his mystery guy might be closer than he thought, Dan can’t help but be intrigued. </p><p>Co-Written with <a href="http://notanannoyingfangirl.tumblr.com/">Notanannoyingfangirl</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevercraft

**Author's Note:**

> [Notanannoyingfangirl](http://notanannoyingfangirl.tumblr.com): A special thank you goes out to my co-author, the lovely theinsanityplays! She and I have worked super hard on this story, so I hope you enjoy it. Another thanks goes to [katthequeen520](http://katthequeen520.tumblr.com/) for being the best beta a girl could ask for! Enjoy.
> 
> [Insanityplays](http://insanityplaysfics.tumblr.com): Yay! I'm very excited that this has finally been posted to share with all of you. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed co-writing it with notanannoyingfangirl. Special thanks to my beta who also helped out, [mostlikelyprocrastinating](http://mostlikelyprocrastinating.tumblr.com). 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.

Dan felt like he was holding his breath. How he had managed to talk his parents into letting him stay after school to check out the computer club, he wasn’t sure. Still, here he was. Kicking his shoes against the ground, the sixteen year old pushed open the door.

The handful of students inside barely glanced at him, certainly no one made to introduce themselves. Almost all of the other kids had headphones on, and they all were staring at their monitors in concentration. All of them, that is, except for a tall brown haired boy who was standing and walking toward Dan.

“Hi, I’m PJ,” he said, offering Dan his hand to shake. “And you’re Dan, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Dan said, his voice quiet.

“Great! So, technically speaking this is supposed to be after school time to finish our projects, but as long as we don’t get into any trouble, the teachers couldn’t care less about what we actually do. For example, me and Chris,” he said, gesturing to one of the other boys in the class, “play League of Legends the whole time.”  

“Okay, cool,” Dan said, nodding, his mind already racing with games he could play. There was one in particular that he’d been dying to try, but his computer at home was too old to play it.

“So, you can sit wherever you’d like, and enjoy,” PJ said, before going back to his computer.

Dan glanced around the room; there was Chris and PJ, a handful of girls gathered in a large group, another small group of boys who all seemed to be playing a game together, and a dark haired boy sitting by himself in the back of the room. Instead of trying to force himself into one of the predetermined groups, Dan settled for a computer near the front of the room.

His fingers dancing across the keys, Dan pulled up the webpage he was looking for. Nevercraft, one of the top rated MMORPG games. Starting the download, Dan leaned back in his chair, thinking about what his character would be like. Pulling his headphones out of his backpack, which now lay discarded on the floor, Dan plugged them in.

Twenty minutes later the download finished, and Dan opened up the game. Choosing the option to create a new character, Dan’s gaze flickered between the two factions he could choose. He could go with the good faction, which was definitely the more popular one, or the evil faction, which could be fun. In the end, he settled on good, and then the screen prompted him to choose a race. He didn’t really want to go with human, that was boring and unoriginal, or dwarf, because he wanted his alter ego to be way more attractive than he actually was, so in the end he settled for elf. Maybe he could go for an Orlando Bloom as Legolas kind of look. It didn’t take long for him to choose a class, ever since he’d heard about the game, Dan had known that he would play as a ranger. Warrior and wizard just didn’t appeal to him that much.

The character customization screen loaded, and Dan looked at the default character. Not exactly to his taste. Playing with some of the options, until his elf had the nearest thing to a fringe he could find, tan skin, and brown eyes (so that he basically looked like a more attractive version of Dan, himself) Dan smiled in satisfaction. Yes, he was going to like computer club. Typing in a username, the same one he’d had since he was twelve, danisnotonfire, Dan moved his cursor over the play button.

He would definitely be staying after school again tomorrow.

-

The game dropped Dan off in the middle of an empty field, the tutorial window popping up in front of him. He clicked through the instructions quickly, and tried out the prompted controls. They were simple enough, but required a bit more skill than MMORPGs Dan had played previously. Each skill had a pre-set range, and there was no automatic lock on, but Dan figured that made sense. He knew from watching game play that the game was largely PvP based, and it wouldn’t be fair if there was no possibility for dodging.

His fingers moved across the keyboard with practiced ease as he slowly took out the monsters the tutorial had spawned, grinning in satisfaction when the last one crumbled to the ground in defeat. Then, the cinematic intro began to roll, and Dan’s eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

The graphics were stunning, even on the simple school computers, and excitement coursed through his veins as the music pumped through the headphones. The story was simple and clear; the two factions Dan had chosen between were fighting to retain control over an item of incredible power that an evil necromancer had constructed. If you played as the evil faction, then the good had taken control. If you played as the good faction, as Dan was, then the evil faction retained their power.

Finally, Dan’s ranger popped into existence in the fabricated world, and Dan’s excitement grew. He was prompted to speak to an NPC nearby, a gristly looking human with huge armour, who caught him up on where the story was now, and then Dan was off.

His current quest urged him West, but having researched the game extensively over the last few weeks, Dan went North, towards the PvP grounds. He’d gone through all the forums, researching the fastest ways to level up, and it was unanimous that the PvP grounds gave more experience than the PvE.

What Dan wasn’t expecting was to get three steps in and find himself ambushed immediately. Within moments, Dan’s ranger was on the floor, his translucent ghost hovering over him with a dialogue box set directly in the middle of the screen prompting him to use a crystal to revive on the spot, or to revive for free in the nearest town.

Slack-jawed, all Dan could do was stare in horror and mortification.

He revived for free in the nearest town.

{Whisper} AmazingPhil: Weren’t expecting that, were you?

Shocked, Dan blinked and squinted at the chat box in the corner, flashing at him that he’d gotten a message, and he read the words over a few times before finally responding.

{Whisper} daninsnotonfire: the forums made it sound so much easier

{Whisper} AmazingPhil: Ah, so you are new then.

{Whisper} AmazingPhil: PvP definitely gives the most experience, but PvE is the way to go until you

{Whisper} AmazingPhil: really know what you’re doing.

There was a beat of silence while Dan tried to think of an appropriate response, but the stranger beat him to it, quickly adding on to his string of messages.

{Whisper} AmazingPhil: I could help you out, if you want.

Dan wasn’t stupid enough to pass on an offer like that, and quickly responded that yes, he would really like that. A friend request was offered, then a party request. Not long after, Dan’s ranger was located, and another ranger, this time human, appeared in front of him.

AmazingPhil’s ranger had dark hair and piercing blue eyes that contrasted sharply against his avatar’s pale skin. He was tall, but shorter than Dan’s elf, and decked out in incredibly elaborate robes. It was clear that AmazingPhil hugely outleveled Dan, and he wondered, briefly, what he was doing in the intro town.

The ranger in front of him waved, so Dan commanded his to wave back, and then they were off, Dan allowing his new friend to lead him around, urging him to complete the first section of the main quest before trying the PvP grounds again.

{Party} AmazingPhil: With me in your party, and being such a high level, you won’t get as much

{Party} AmazingPhil: experience as you would alone

{Party} AmazingPhil: But I can pretty much one hit KO everything, so I can definitely help power level

{Party} AmazingPhil: you through the game.

{Party} danisnotonfire: what about pvp?

{Party} AmazingPhil: That too. We’ll become a power to be reckoned with!

Dan laughed aloud at that, a short burst of chuckles that, quite frankly, embarrassed him. He glanced around the room quickly, noting that not one person was phased by the noise, then turned back to his game.

{Party} danisnotonfire: well then, i reckon we should get on over there then, dont you?

{Party} AmazingPhil: Not until I’m sure no one will be able to one hit KO you again.

{Party} AmazingPhil: Patience, young warrior.

And so they continued.

Dan had to bite his lip to keep a stupid grin off his face. Whoever this AmazingPhil guy was, he was really cool. His phone vibrating against his leg cut into his concentration, groaning, Dan pulled it out of his pocket. His mum.

“Hey, Mum,” he said, speaking quietly so that the other kids wouldn’t hear him.

“Daniel, it’s five o’clock and I’m here to pick you up,” his mother said, “so come find me when you’re done.”

Dan groaned internally, wishing he had a car so that he could stay as long as he liked, but said “Okay, I just have to log out Mum. I’ll be out in a little bit.” Dropping his phone back into his pocket, Dan turned back to the computer.

{Party} danisnotonfire: i have to log out now :/ but i’ll log back on tomorrow, same time?

{Party} AmazingPhil: Okay :( I’ll see you then!!

Content with his new friend’s response, Dan made sure his avatar was in a relatively safe area before logging out. Grabbing his backpack off the ground and slinging it over his shoulder, Dan glanced around the room, wondering if he should say goodbye to that kid, PJ, but no one seemed to be paying him any attention. Shrugging to himself, Dan turned, pushing his earbuds into his ears, and pushed open the door.

He was halfway down the hallway when a hand being placed on his shoulder startled him out of his Muse trance. Jumping slightly in shock, Dan pulled his earbud out of his ear.

“Hello?” He asked, turning around to be faced with the dark haired boy from the back of the computer lab.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said, and Dan had to remind himself to breathe because he was looking at the prettiest blue eyes he’d ever seen.

“No it’s - it’s fine,” Dan said, “I didn’t hear you is all.”

The boy grinned, brushing his dyed black hair out of his eyes, “Oh, well I just noticed that you’re new to computer club. I’m Phil. Phil Lester.”

And then Dan really can’t breathe, and he has to remind himself that it’s probably just a coincidence. Because ‘Phil’ is a pretty common name, after all.

“Dan,” he said, tightening his grip on his backpack, “Dan Howell.”

“I know,” Phil says, and when he grins his tongue pokes out of the corner of his mouth, “I’ve seen you around school.”

Dan’s sure that he’s blushing, because he’s never been noticed before, and definitely never by a really cute boy.  His phone vibrating against his leg interrupts the conversation, and Dan isn’t sure whether to be mad at his mum, or grateful that she saved him from embarrassing himself.

“Sorry, that’s my mum. I was supposed to be out there like half an hour ago,” Dan said, “but I’ll see you around, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Phil replied, though he seemed sad about the interruption, “I’ll see you around.”

Walking out of the school, Dan took a breath of the cool air, grateful that for once it wasn’t raining.  The events from the day raced through his brain. How had he gone from sitting alone at lunch to chatting with both a complete stranger online, and one of the most attractive guys he’d ever seen? That was not something that happened to Dan Howell.

Climbing into the front passenger seat of his mother’s car, Dan tossed his stuff into the back.

“How was the computer club, honey?” His mum asked, as she pulled the car out of the school’s drive.

“It was great,” Dan said honestly, “I can’t wait to go back.”

-

It sucked not being able to log onto the game from home, because all Dan really wanted to do was pretend that he was cooler than he was and adventure with AmazingPhil. Since he couldn’t do that, Dan settled for being extremely uncool and stalking Phil Lester’s social media. He hated to admit it, but the kid intrigued him.

From his ‘stalking,’ Dan found out that he was in the year above him, which explained why Dan hadn’t recognised him. Why an older kid would want to talk to someone like Dan was beyond him.

Dan made a point to say hello to Phil when he got to the computer lab the next day. What, a boy could dream, right?

-

By the time Dan had logged back into Nevercraft, it had become clear that his new friend definitely intended to see him again.

AmazingPhil has invited you to a party. Accept?

Of course Dan accepted.

{Party} AmazingPhil: Long time no see

{Party} danisnotonfire: it’s only been 24 hours

{Party} AmazingPhil: Right >.>

{Party} AmazingPhil: Ready for some PvE?

{Party} danisnotonfire: if we must

{Party} AmazingPhil: I promise I’ll squeeze in some PvP today :)

Dan grinned. They moved through the West area of the map quickly, returning to town often in order to turn in quests. Dan’s level slowly increased until he’d finally managed a meager 15, but there was a grin on his face nevertheless.

{Party} AmazingPhil: Ready for that PvP, then?

{Party} danisnotonfire: definitely! :D

AmazingPhil made his avatar laugh, and the motion made Dan wonder if the person behind the screen was laughing as well. He frowned, feeling oddly embarrassed at the worrying thought.

{Party} danisnotonfire: stop laughing at me :(

{Party} AmazingPhil: Sorry. Let’s get going!

Fully equipped with all of his new items, Dan followed AmazingPhil closely, aware of how easy it would be for him to get slaughtered in the next area. AmazingPhil had been clear that there were some dirt bags who hung out in some of the easier areas just for fun, though at the same time, there were people like AmazingPhil who hung around to teach those guys a lesson.

{Party} danisnotonfire: so is that what you were doing the yesterday then?

{Party} AmazingPhil: Yeah. The guy who killed you had just revived from the last time I’d killed him

{Party} AmazingPhil: so there wasn’t much I could do.

{Party} AmazingPhil: The area over here is supposed to be frequented by levels 1 to 20

{Party} AmazingPhil: but because the game designers are aware that some people team up

{Party} AmazingPhil: with higher levels, there’s no system in place to keep anyone out.

{Party} AmazingPhil: It’s up to the community to regulate that. Most PvP players are nice

{Party} AmazingPhil: and won’t even challenge someone lower level than them unless challenged

{Party} AmazingPhil: first, but other guys, not so much.

{Party} AmazingPhil: Now stay out of the way, and let me do all the work, okay?

{Party} danisnotonfire: okay

They crossed the border line into the PvP area, and AmazingPhil launched into combat, taking down the guys over level 20 easily. His only challenge arrived when he went to face someone closer to his level. The level 68 dark elf necromancer towered over AmazingPhil’s level 70 avatar, and Dan watched from the sidelines as they took chunks out of each other’s life bars, only to heal themselves quickly and launch back into combat.

Dan could sense that AmazingPhil was at a slight disadvantage, as each time the necromancer summoned his skeletons, AmazingPhil was forced to avert his attention. Though his arrows took them down with relative ease, the distraction was just enough time for the necromancer to heal the damage each summon had taken plus some.

Concerned, and determined to prove himself useful, Dan jumped in when the necromancer was otherwise occupied, and started hacking away at the skeletons.

{Party} AmazingPhil: Dan, what are you doing! He’s 4 times your level!

Suddenly realizing the problem in that, Dan dodge rolled away, putting distance between himself and the skeleton, but continued to draw it’s agro with his arrows.

The necromancer fell dead, and Dan leveled up again.

{Party} danisnotonfire: holy shit! that was awesome! you were awesome!

{Party} AmazingPhil: I thought I told you to stay safe!? But I applaud you for your bravery.

{Party} AmazingPhil: In other words, thanks for you help >.< you really saved my ass

In the real world, Dan found himself blushing, and ducked his head despite knowing AmazingPhil couldn’t see him.

{Party} danisnotonfire: youre welcome

-

They spent the next 20 minutes in the PvP grounds with Dan doing all the work. Most of the higher level players were either gone now, or were existing in much the same capacity as AmazingPhil. By the end of their time there, Dan had defeated two level 15’s and a level 20, all thanks to his friendly counterpart.

{Party} danisnotonfire: holy shit, did you see that!? :D

{Party} AmazingPhil: I did! That was amazing, Dan!

{Party} danisnotonfire: yeah, well, it helps when you’ve got a pro ranger shouting advice at you

Despite his words, Dan was incredibly proud of himself, and though he knew he wouldn’t have figured out the best strategies quite as quickly without AmazingPhil there, he knew it was all down to himself.

Suddenly it occurred to Dan that AmazingPhil had called him by his real name multiple times now, and he couldn’t decide if that made him feel more uncomfortable, or warm in a strange way. In the end, though, he decided it felt good to have a friend who called him by his name.

{Party} danisnotonfire: if youre going to call me dan, then can i call you phil?

{Party} AmazingPhil: Of course! Unless you don’t want me calling you that, that is

{Party} AmazingPhil: I mean, it’s part of your sn, so I just figured you wouldn’t mind, is all

{Party} danisnotonfire: i dont mind

{Party} AmazingPhil: Is that your real name?

{Party} AmazingPhil: If you don’t mind me asking!

{Party} AmazingPhil: It’s mine

{Party} AmazingPhil: Phil I mean

{Party} AmazingPhil: Is my real name. Phil is my real name!

Despite his sudden nerves at being asked for private information, Dan found himself dissolving into quiet laughter. He could just imagine Phil ringing his hands in embarrassment or facepalming at his absolute awkwardness the same way Dan would be if it were him.

Deciding Phil could in no way be a perverted old serial killer, Dan decided to be honest.

{Party} danisnotonfire: yeah, dans my real name

{Party} AmazingPhil: Cool. I like your name

Dan laughed.

{Party} danisnotonfire: yeah, yours is alright i guess

{Party} AmazingPhil: Hey! I’ll have you know that Philip is a strong name!

{Party} danisnotonfire: philip? man, i was definitely wrong

{Party} AmazingPhil: That’s what I thought!

{Party} danisnotonfire: yours is definitely even lamer than i thought

{Party} AmazingPhil: Hey! What’s yours short for, then?

Again, Dan hesitated. He could still hear his parents warning him not to share too much information with strangers online, but Phil was alright, wasn’t he? He was just another dorky, gamer guy, and it wasn’t like Dan was informing him of his address and hometown, right?

{Party} danisnotonfire: daniel, but i hate to be called that, so dont even

Phil’s avatar laughed.

{Party} AmazingPhil: Okay, DAN, but Philip is still a much cooler name

{Party} AmazingPhil: And I totally understand. It feels really weird to be called Philip

{Party} AmazingPhil: The only people who call me that are my parents

{Party} danisnotonfire: same

-

It became habit, from then on, for Dan to sign in to Nevercraft, and for Phil to immediately send a party request, making Dan wonder if Phil sat around waiting for him. The thought sent a thrill through his heart, and caused him to grin. He wasn’t used to being regarded so highly as a friend.

Nevertheless, Dan couldn’t deny that he looked forward to his gaming sessions every afternoon, and when the weekend rolled by, he felt glum each day that he couldn’t sign in.

On top of that, it became apparent to Dan after the first few times it happened, that Phil might actually be flirting with him, and he didn’t actually quite know what to do with that. Dan had never been flirted with before, and he had no concept of how to flirt back, so he just did what felt natural and allowed the conversation to continue.

He couldn’t deny the fact that the whole situation made his heart beat fast.

At the same time, it seemed things in the real world were changing as well.

It seemed that now that Phil, real life Phil not game Phil, had made himself known to Dan, he showed up everywhere. Dan could barely make it through a school day without being distracted by Phil in some way. Like today, how he was sitting Maths minding his own business when Phil came in to take a makeup test. Though they hadn't talked since the other day in the hallway, Dan had been a little preoccupied with GamePhil if he was being honest, they smiled at each other in the hallway and Dan wondered if in a different universe they would've been friends.

As it was, Dan wasn't avoiding Phil per say, because he would love to talk to the older boy, but he didn't dare start a conversation either. Which is why it surprised him when he came into the computer lab a week later to find Phil sitting at a computer next to Dan's usual one, instead of the one at the back of the room.

"Um, hey," Dan said, setting his stuff down.

"Hi," Phil said with a grin, "I hope you don't mind that I sat here, but I wanted to ask you something."

Shoving his hands into his pockets, and shifting his weight awkwardly, Dan tried to keep his mind from racing with possibilities. Would Phil ask him out? "No, I don't - I don't mind. What did you want to ask?"

"Well I guess it's less of a question and more of an action. Can I give you my number?"

-

Dan stared at the new contact in his phone, how a guy like him caught the attention of someone like Phil Lester, Dan wasn't sure. How should he start his first text? A simple, hey it's Dan? Or should he add emoticons? This all seemed so much easier with AmazingPhil on Nevercraft.

Oh, what would he do about AmazingPhil? Dan wouldn't lie to himself, they were definitely having some kind of online flirtationship. Still, it wasn't like they could meet in real life, could they? AmazingPhil probably lived thousands of miles away.

{Text} To: Phil

Hey it's Dan

It doesn't take long for Phil to respond, which Dan is grateful for.

{Text} From: Phil

Hey Dan!!!

{Text} To: Phil

What are you doing after computer club tomorrow

Dan looked at the message he'd just typed out. Was it too forward? Maybe Phil just wanted to be friends, and Dan was reading too much into it. But Phil had given Dan his number, so he obviously wanted to talk to him, right? Dan groaned, longing for the easy communication that he had with AmazingPhil. Something about the fact that it was anonymous made it so much easier. Studying the message one more time, Dan pressed send before he could talk himself out of it.

{Text} From: Phil

Nothing I don't think, want to grab coffee???

{Text} To: Phil

I'd love to

-

The next day rolled around and Dan could barely concentrate on Nevercraft. His thoughts were buzzing, where would he and Phil go to get coffee? Starbucks? He was sure that AmazingPhil had noticed that he wasn't playing as well as usual, but was glad that he didn't ask why. Dan wasn't really sure what he'd say, certainly not that he had a maybe date with an older, really attractive guy.

Glancing at the time, Dan logged off. He knew that Phil was in computer club, so obviously he wasn't exactly 'cool' but MMORPGs were really far down on the list of cool things, and Dan didn't need Phil to think that he was a bigger loser than he was.

Still, he lingered by the darkened computer monitor until Phil stood up and walked

over towards him. He's pretty sure he saw PJ wink at Phil, like he knew exactly what was happening, as well.

"Hey, are you ready?" Phil asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Um, yeah, let's go."

-

"Two caramel macchiatos, please," Phil requested as he moved up to the counter. Dan lingered beside him, unsure what to say.

"So, I noticed that you've been coming to the computer lab a lot," Phil said, obviously trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, I've just been playing this game," Dan admitted, shifting on his feet.

"Oh you like PC games too!" Phil exclaimed, "I'm totally addicted to this MMORPG called Nevercraft, I've had it since it came out."

"Wow, you must be a really high level then," Dan said, feeling his heartbeat increase. Surely there was no way.

"Yeah I guess," Phil shrugged, "it's gotten to the point where I just help newer players."

There was no way in hell.

-

The next day, Dan logged into Nevercraft with his heart in his throat. He’d spent the entire night thinking about what Phil had mentioned to him, and how long he’d been playing the game. It couldn’t just be a coincidence, right? At the same time, Dan couldn’t believe his luck. There was no way AmazingPhil was the Phil, was there?

There was no way his little internet crush was closer than he’d previously thought, and yet, there was.

So after accepting game Phil’s party request, Dan decided to nonchalantly question him.

{Party} danisnotonfire: how did you manage to get so high level anyway

{Party} danisnotonfire: surely you haven’t been playing for that long?

{Party} AmazingPhil: Ah, yeah, well, actually

{Party} AmazingPhil: I’ve been playing pretty much since the game was released. Closed beta

{Party} AmazingPhil: and everything

{Party} AmazingPhil: I’m a massive nerd

{Party} danisnotonfire: yeah, but i guess i like you that way ;)

Despite his flirty response, Dan’s heart was racing, and he pulled himself out of the game just long enough to glance over his computer screen in an attempt to stare at real life Phil. His face was completely hidden from view, and he was able to determine nothing.

{Party} danisnotonfire: but anyway, that’s pretty impressive

{Party} AmazingPhil: Yeah, I was kind of surprised to get accepted for closed beta.

{Party} AmazingPhil: But the experience was pretty amazing

{Party} AmazingPhil There was this monster that used to give you double the experience

{Party} AmazingPhil: But I’m pretty sure it was a glitch, as it’s not around anymore

Dan’s only response was for his avatar to laugh, as his mind was too clouded over with thoughts of his gaming life and his real life crossing over in the most fantastic way. For a while now, Dan had been finding himself crushing on real life Phil, but more than that, Dan had really been getting to know game Phil, and he was definitely interested, if that were an option.

The idea was amazing. If game Phil was real life Phil, than Dan had more in common with him than he’d ever had with any other friend ever. They’d discussed, a few weeks ago, how they’d come across Nevermore, and its lore, geeking out on a whole different level than Dan was used to.

Phil could match him fact for fact, and they quickly moved on to Lord of the Rings, Dan’s first real introduction to the fantasy world. Even there, Phil didn’t disappoint.

{Party} danisnotonfire: no, okay, if frodo had just given sam the ring, the whole series would have

{Party} danisnotonfire: gone a whole lot smoother

{Party} AmazingPhil: No, but I’m willing to bet Sam would have eventually fallen for those

{Party} AmazingPhil: temptations. Lord know’s I would

{Party} danisnotonfire: doubt it. sam is much stronger than that.

{Party} danisnotonfire: oh yeah, and what temptations would you see

{Party} AmazingPhil: You ;)

Dan had blushed a deep shade of red, dropping his head in an attempt to hide.

Thinking back on the moment now, all Dan can do is blush once again, imagining that game Phil was much closer than he’d once thought.

-

{Party} danisnotonfire: hey is everything alright???

Dan stared at the message he'd just sent, while AmazingPhil finished off the last of a wolf pack that had attacked them. It was weird, AmazingPhil was always really focused when they played, but today he was barely even paying attention. He'd nearly gotten both of them killed in PvP earlier and even his messages seemed half hearted.

{Party} AmazingPhil: yeah, I'm just waiting for the guy I like to text me.

{Party} AmazingPhil: we went out for coffee the other day

{Party} AmazingPhil: and we've texted a little since then

{Party} AmazingPhil: and it's stupid because he's literally sitting on the other side of the room

{Party} AmazingPhil: and I won't go talk to him because I'm a coward.

Dan felt his breath catch in his throat. He really couldn’t deny it anymore, obviously Phil was talking about him. Still, if he didn’t say anything Phil would get suspicious. Did he want Phil to get suspicious?

{Party} danisnotonfire: oh that sucks, sorry :/

Dan’s head was spinning, should he tell Phil? What if it was just a really weird coincidence and they weren’t the same person at all? What if, what if…

No, he was being stupid. Obviously he had to say something to Phil, he couldn’t keep pretending anymore.

{Party} danisnotonfire: it’s weird because I’m doing the exact same thing XD

Nonchalance, that was a good strategy. He had to seem more confident than he actually was. The last thing he needed was for Phil to see how much of a mess he actually was.

{Party} AmazingPhil: Really?????? that’s weird.

Dan could practically feel Phil’s eyes on the back of his head, and half of him hopes Phil can’t see the game he’s playing. God, everything was so much easier when AmazingPhil was just some stranger on the other side of a computer screen.

The semi awkwardness lingers until they log off, neither exactly sure what to say. Most of the other kids had been slowly trickling out of the computer lab to go home and have dinner, but Dan lingered. He knew his mother wouldn’t be happy, but he really had to talk to Phil. PJ was the last to leave, and he gave Phil a knowing look as he shut the door behind them.

Taking a deep breath, Dan walked over to the other boy and offered his hand, “I guess I should introduce myself,” he said, “I’m danisnotonfire.”

Half of him is waiting for Phil to laugh and ask what he’s on about. Instead, Phil breathes in sharply, his mouth moving as if he wants to speak, but no words come out.

“And I’m AmazingPhil,” he said at last, shaking Dan’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

\-  

They went out for coffee again, but this time Phil’s fingers were warm against Dan’s. It was almost weird, how easily they had fallen back into their comfortable understanding from the game. How they seemed to know what the other was going to do before anything happened.

It was weird how Dan wasn’t surprised when Phil stopped him, just outside the coffee shop.

“So if it was you in the game all along,” Phil was saying, “then I basically talked to you about you.”

Dan felt a blush creep along his neck, “Yeah, though I wasn’t exactly sure that it wasn’t just a coincidence.”

“But you meant it? The flirting,” Phil asked, and then he was blushing too, “because I really like you, Dan. That was partially why I helped out your character, he reminded me of you. I guess there was a reason for that.”

“I promise that I really, really like you, Phil,” Dan said.

“Good,” Phil said quietly, before leaning down and pressing his lips to Dan’s. Dan reached up, so that his hands were tangled in the older boy’s hair, and Phil’s hands rested on his waist.

“Can we do that again?” Dan asked, as soon as the older boy pulled away.

“Of course,” Phil replied, bringing his lips back down to Dan’s again.

-

“Phil, what are you doing?” Dan asked, as he leaned over so that he was watching his boyfriend’s computer screen.

“I’m trying to help,” Phil insisted as he moved his avatar around the battlefield.

“All you’re doing is getting me killed,” Dan insisted with a laugh, “come revive me.”

“You’re so needy,” Phil replied, “if you would just spend some money on healing potions, we wouldn’t have this problem.”

“Excuse me, I am saving up for a horse, thank you very much,” Dan said, crossing his arms as he studied his avatar’s ghost hovering above his dead body.

Shaking his head, Phil just laughed. “What would I do without you?”

“Get a lot more done, probably,” Dan replied, though he was smiling.

Phil reached over to peck his boyfriend on the lips, then turned back to the game. “Quit making your avatar stare at my ass and get back in the fight, Dan,” he scolded.

“If you insist.”


End file.
